


Soothing

by Sacred



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann tries all her tricks to calm Leslie down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



Ann doesn't need any explanation when Leslie enters their home, shoulders slumped and eyes dull.

She doesn't ask how Leslie's day went, doesn't try to offer any advice, merely grabs her and brings her in close.

Leslie relaxes, but only a fraction, not completely giving herself in to the embrace so Ann starts to hum and sway a bit.

Another slight movement towards contentment but still, it's not enough. 

Ann starts kneading, muscles, thighs, breasts, her hands go everywhere on Leslie's body as she guides her towards the couch, straddling her a bit as she gets her wife out of her clothes. More kneading, Ann removes her clothes, more humming.

Still, there's that dull look in her eyes.

So Ann brings out the big guns and pouts, batting her eyes and puffing out her cheeks. It was usually enough to bring giggles erupting from Leslie's lips. But all the pouting does this time is earn a twitch of the lips.

At her final option, Ann goes for the nuclear arsenal. Pursing her lips, she lowers her head to Leslie's stomach, lips touching and then she blows, Leslie laughing despite herself and soon enough Leslie's arms are around her and Ann can feel the depression leave her lover's body.

Their eyes meet.

Ann kisses her and traces along the reddening mark on Leslie's stomach.

"So is this where you say you wouldn't believe the day I had?" Ann asks.

Leslie shakes her head and hugs Ann tightly. "What about your day?"

Leslie stiffens as she notices Ann's nervous expression.

Ann didn't get nervous.

"What happened? Was it a Tammy? Did Ron go on one of his rants again? Don't tell me it was those jerks from the DMV!"

But Ann shakes her head, instead taking Leslie's hand and placing it on her stomach.

Leslie looks at Ann's belly like it holds the secrets to winning the presidency, rubbing it slowly a moment later and then looking back at Ann.

"Ready to be a mommy?"

Leslie doesn't have an answer to that, instead preferring to laugh and spend some quiet time with the two most important people in her life.


End file.
